Ertrunken
Hierarchie Katzen ausserhalb der Clans: Blume - junge, dunkelsandfarbige Kätzin Funke - ? Klappentext Ich drehe mich um und sehe, dass hinter mir nichts ist. Doch wer steht da vor mir? Als ich meine Pfoten erhebe, treffen meine Krallen auf den Nachthimmel und zerren an der Finsternis. Regentropfen laufen mein Gesicht hinunter, als das Wasser sich in Blut verwandelt. Es gibt keinen Ort für mich und ich weiss, es gibt kein zurück. Nimm weg, was von mir übrig geblieben ist, jeden Tropfen Blut den ich geblutet habe. Und ich werde deine Pfote nehmen, an denen immer noch deine Krallen sind. Im Wald meines Geistes, wo sich all die Käfer verstecken, gibt es kein zurück mehr, wenn sie schreien. Die blauen Flammen sind nacheinander erlöscht. Weit hinter der totalen Finsternis, wo die Sonne nie aufgeht. Am Rand des Spiegels, gibt es viele, die verzweifelt sind, aufzubrechen. Sie streckten ihre Pfoten nach dir. Wirst du nicht, um ihre Einsamkeit zu heilen, eine andere Seele hier hinablocken? Wirst du mit mir weggehen, während ich mich hier angestrengt halte? Versuch nicht einmal zu fliehen, sonst spielen wir fangen. Jede einzelne Spur von dir werde ich entdecken, ich werde kommen um dich zu fangen. Wenn sie schreien, bleibt nur noch Stille. Das Kapitel Irgendwo jauchzte eine Kätzin wie vor Ekstase in den dunklen Wald. Ihr Fell war gefleckt von Blut und es fehlten einige Büschel. Ihre Ohren zerfetzt und eine Kralle verbogen. Dennoch kicherte sie vor sich hin und es war niemand da, der ihr noch helfen konnte! Heisse Tropfen fielen auf ihre Pfoten, doch es waren keine Tränen, denn sie fielen nur von einer Seite. Von dieser Seite würde sie auch nie wieder weinen können, dafür hatte -.-.- gesorgt! Knurrend presste sie ein Moosbüschel gegen ihre linke Augenhöhle. Sie hatte entschieden. Sie würde gehen und nie wieder zurückkehren. An einen Ort wo weder Sonne noch Mond schienen, und vielleicht auch keine Sterne. Das hoffte sie zumindest, denn sie hatte es satt von allen enttäuscht und verletzt zu werden. -.-.- war ihre letzte Bindung zu dieser Welt gewesen, doch nun hatte -.-.- ihr ein Auge genommen. Dabei war -.-.- die einzige gewesen, die es anblicken konnte. Ja, -.-.- hatte sie angesehen, und ja -.-.- hatte ihr vergeben, ja, -.-.- hatte ihr Leben gerettet, und auch ihre Seele, auch ihren Status und Ruf, ihre Augen, -.-.- war der Grund dafür, dass sie Freunde hatte, und ja, -.-.- war eine Heldin. Doch im Moment wollte sie -.-.- lynchen dafür, dass ihr wieder alles genommen wurde. Auch wenn nicht alles -.-.-s Schuld war, konnte sie ihr nicht vergeben, ihr Auge genommen zu haben. Traurig dachte sie daran, wie verzweifelt -.-.- die anderen überredet hatte, ihr ihre Augen zu lassen. Nun weinte sie doch mit ihrem rechten Auge. Doch es war zu spät. Sie konnte nirgendwo hin, am aller wenigsten zurück. Also stand sie auf und bewegte sich vorwärts. Zunächst langsam, doch Tag für Tag schneller zerrten ihre Pfoten sie vorwärts, ohne zu wissen, in welche Richtung sie gehen mussten. Nach Norden? Westen? Oben? Auf ihrer irren Reise jagte sie nicht mehr mit ihren Krallen, denn niemand war da, sie dafür zu verurteilen. So kam sie aber schneller voran. Zuerst war sie einfach nur einem Fluss gefolgt, der nach Westen floss, doch dann hatte er in einen grossen See gemündet. Orientierungslos wie sie war, blieb sie einfach dort. Nur für heute, hatte sie sich gesagt, nur noch drei Sonnenaufgänge... Inzwischen war sie schon seit einem Mond fort und wusste immer noch nicht, wohin. Sie hatte sich zwischen den Wurzeln einer Fichte ihr Nest aus Moos und Farn gebaut und verliess den Wald nur um am See zu trinken, denn um den See herum standen viele Zweibeinernester. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seeseite erhoben sich riesige Bauten in den Himmel und streckten sich nach den Wolken aus. Sie kam ihnen nie nahe. Überraschenderweise war sie in der ganzen Zeit nie einer Katze begegnet, wofür sie äusserst dankbar war. Wieder einmal knirschte sie vor Schmerz mit den Zähnen, als sie den alten Umschlag von ihrer Augenhöhle nahm. Sie war immer wieder aufgeplatzt und eiterte nun. Vorsichtig rieb sie sie an einem mit Wasser durchtränkten Moosstück und legte Spinnweben auf. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von Heilkräutern. Aber eines verstand sie: Sie würde hier sterben. Und zwar genau deswegen. Weil sie die Augen geschlossen hielt. Sie hatte es verpasst, sich die Welt anzusehen, als sie noch schön war. Nun schmeckte alles wie Galle. Eigentlich sollte sie jetzt zusammenbrechen oder sich gleich im See ertränken. Es gab keinen Grund, wieso sie diese Qualen erdulden musste. Verwundet war ihr Körper zwar beträchtlich, aber ihre Seele war es, um die sie sich Sorgen machte. Wie war es überhaupt möglich, dass sie jeden Tag aufstand? Ihre Seele war zerfetzt, von unzähligen scharfen Zungen und Vertrauensbrüchen zerfurcht. Ihre Trübseligkeit schlug in Wut und Hass, dann in Missgunst um. Wie hatte sie es geschafft, so viele damit durch- und davonkommen zu lassen? Wieso war es nur ihr nicht vergönnt Gnade und Glück zu erfahren? Wieso war nicht sie in einem Clan? Mit Freunden, einem Gefährten und vor allem, Familie? Wieso musste das Blut ihrer Sippe an ihr kleben? Wieso musste sie diese abscheulichen Augen haben? Sie erhob eine Pfote und fuhr ihre Krallen aus. "Wieso bin ich nur geboren worden, um Leid zu erleben?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme, denn ihre Stimmbänder hatte sie im letzten Mond nur zum Schluchzen und Schreien genutzt. Sie war überrascht wie schwach sie klang und hielt mit ihrer Pfote inne. Plötzlich tat sie sich selbst Leid. Sie hatte es nicht verdient, noch mehr Leid zu erfahren. Sie zog ihre Pfote weg von ihrem Auge und zog die Krallen wieder ein. Es brachte nichts. Sie brauchte keine Gründe für ihr Handeln zu haben, hier nicht mehr. Sie musste die Gefühle anderer nicht bedenken, wenn sie Fehler machte, würde es nur sie treffen und damit konnte sie leben. Die Fehler anderer lasteten viel schwerer auf ihr als ihre eigenen. Dies schien ihr ihre grösste Lebensweisheit. Nicht sie hatte es sich ausgesucht, diese Augen zu haben, nicht sie hatte sie nicht gewarnt, nicht sie hatte das Bündnis gebrochen. Oh doch, für letzteres trug sie doch zumindest die Hälfte der Schuld. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, den sie nicht wieder zurücknehmen konnte. Es war nun aber endgültig Zeit all dies hinter sich zu lassen. Vorsichtig leckte sie ihre Wunden, die heiss und angeschwollen waren. Wie lange würde es wohl noch dauern? Mit einer ungewöhnlichen Geduld wartete sie auf den Tod. Doch er kam nicht. Noch nicht. Sie hatte nun einige Sonnenaufgänge mit Spaziergängen durch den Wald und Rasten totgeschlagen. Sie konnte die Zeit besser tot schlagen, als die Zeit sie. Dennoch bieteten die Beutetiere und Bäume ihr als einzige Gesellschaft. Bis vor einer Sekunde zumindest, denn sie hatte soeben einen Pelz zwischen den dicken Stämmen ausgemacht. Sie war überzeugt davon, dass die andere Katze sie noch nicht erblickt hatte. Sollte sie ihr Auge schliessen und mit ihr reden oder ihre Frust an ihr auslassen? Ihr Inneres rumorte, bis sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, diese Katze zu töten. Begierig wie sie normalerweise eine Maus anschauen würde, spähte sie zwischen den Zweigen hervor. Der dunkle Pelz hatte sich ihr genähert, schien geradezu auf sie zuzulaufen. Erwartungsvoll versteckte sie sich in einem Gebüsch und legte sich auf die Lauer. Das eine Ohr der jungen Katze zuckte, als ihr Pelz eine Ranke streifte. Irgendwie sah sie genervt aus. Zerstreut wollte die Junge direkt neben ihrem Versteck vorbeigehen, als sie sie angriff. Überrascht sackte die sandfarbige Kätzin unter ihr zusammen und schnappte nach ihr. Sie fing den Blick der Fremden mit ihrem Auge auf, dennoch strampelte sie weiter, um sich anschliessend zu befreien. Ein paar Fuchslängen entfernt blieb sie stehen. [] war verwundert, sonst hatte es erst eine Katze gegeben, die ihre Augen überlebt hatte. "Wer bist du und was willst du von mir?", maunzte die Fremde. [] hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie noch ein Junges war. Plötzlich schämte sie sich sehr. Sie wollte im Boden versinken, bis in ihr Grab. Als sie nicht antwortete, stellte sich das Junge vor: "Ich heisse Blume." Als sich wieder Schweigen wie Flöhe in einem Pelz einzunisten drohte, floh Blume. Betrübt setzte [] ihren Spaziergang im Wald fort und biss hie und da einige leuchtenden Blumen ab und trug sie zwischen den Zähnen, bis sie bei ihrem Nest ankam. Sie bedachte die halb gefressene Maus, die sie am Morgen angeknabbert hatte mit trübem Blick. Ins Nest legte sie die schönen Blumen und hob den kleinen Kadaver auf. Sie ging eine Weile durch den nun wieder stillen Wald. Die schwache Sonne malte Flecken auf alles, dass erleuchtet werden musste. Der Boden fühlte sich dennoch kälter an. Eisigem Grund und sengendem Licht versuchte sie zu entkommen, doch die Schatten frierten ihre Gedanken ein und in der sengenden Sonne schmolz ihr das Herz. Nun begann es zu allem Überfluss zu regnen und kühlte die Stelle, wo einst das Herz war. Neue Gedanken froren an ihr fest. Fast wäre sie in eine Amsel gelaufen, so leise wie ein Geist war sie herumgeschlichen. Bei ihrem Anblick ging auch die Amsel schnell ein. Ehe [] ihre Bestürzung äussern konnte, war ihr Blick genauso stumpf wie der ihre. Was hatte sie nun schon wieder falschgemacht? Ohne abrupt anzuhalten, hob sie auch die Amsel hoch und trug sie bis vor eine gediehene Esche. Der Bach plärrte ihr in den Ohren, während sie buddelte. Immer weiter zog sie die Erde aus dem Boden empor, immer dunkler wurde es. Auch als sie mit ihrem funktionierenden Auge genauso wenig erkennen konnte wie mit ihrem fehlenden, grub sie weiter. Sie sprang in das Loch hinab und schob die Erde nach oben. Ein Regenwurm hatte sich in einer ihrer Krallen verfangen, doch das bemerkte sie erst eine lange Zeit später, als die Sonne wieder aufging. Doch auch das stoppte sie nicht. Das Loch wurde tiefer und tiefer. Zuerst zwei, dann drei Fuchslängen ragte es in die Erde. Es wuchs und wuchs und sog sie vollkommen auf. Ihre Krallen zerfetzten die Erde auch noch als es bereits wieder dunkel wurde. Irgendwann in der Nacht war sie eingeschlafen. Erst die späte Nach-Sonnenhochsonne erreichte sie in ihrem Loch und liess sie mühsam wieder zu sich kommen. Mit zitternden Pfoten und schwachen Gliedern führte sie ihr Werk weiter aus. Als die Sonne zum dritten Mal untergegangen war, schien es ihr tief genug. Doch sie konnte das Grab nicht mehr verlassen. Entsetzen nahm von ihr Besitz. Dieses Grab war nicht für sie selbst gedacht, nun würde sie es besudeln. Verzagt versuchte sie sich daran zu erinnern, was sie begraben wollte. Irgendwann dachte sie von diesem Grab aber nur noch als ihr Grab. Es war ihres. Sie würde sterben und im Tod nirgendwo hin können, doch wenigstens hatte ihre Leiche ihren Platz unter dieser Esche. Hoffentlich würde ihr Geruch keine Beute fernhalten und Gras über ihr Grab wachsen. Hoffentlich bemerkte niemand, dass sie da war, dann musste sie auch keine Angst haben, wieder ausgegraben zu werden. Ihre Gedanken verlangsamten sich und die Dunkelheit schmiegte sich an ihren vom Blut stumpfen Pelz. Doch nach einschlafen war ihr nicht zumute. Sie wollte ihr Sterben erleben. Nach mehreren Blattwechseln an Zeit ging die Sonne wieder auf, doch konnte sie ihr nichts mehr anhaben. Wenigstens vor der Sonne war sie nun sicher. Das Licht bewegte sich an den Erdwänden. Irgendwann hatte sie aufgehört, nach oben zu sehen. Plötzlich drangen Pfotenschritte an ihre zerfetzten Ohren. Sie hoffte, dass das, was auch immer sie fressen wollte, sich zumindest das Bein beim hinunterfallen brach. Doch es war weder ein Fuchs, noch ein Dachs, noch ein Hund, noch ein Marder, noch eine Schlange, noch ein Vogel. Es war Blume. Ihr Schnappen nach Luft hatte sie verraten. "Ist sie tot?", fragte sich die junge Kätzin bei []s Anblick. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Einige Zeit herrschte wieder Ruhe, dann entfernten sich die Pfotenschritte wieder. [] wünschte Blume in Gedanken noch ein schönes Leben, dann schloss sich ihr Auge. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, spürte sie einen seltsamen Untergrund unter ihren Pfoten. Mit einer Flanke berührte sie eine harte, gerade Fläche. Wo auch immer sie war, sie war hier noch nie gewesen. Die Luft war voller fremder Gerüche. Aber die Gerüche von Zweibeinern, Katzen und Hunden erkannte sie. Vorsichtshalber hielt sie ihr Auge geschlossen, sie wollte ja nicht aus Versehen jemanden umbringen, den sie noch nicht einmal kannte. Als sie sich mit ihrer seltsamen, aber dennoch recht ruhigen Umgebung abgefunden hatte, bemerkte sie eine komische Art Umschlag an ihrem Kopf und ein paar anderen Stellen. Sie fühlte sich sehr schwach. Schliesslich erlag sie der Erschöpfung und dämmerte erneut weg. Als sie einige Zeit später aus Hunger erwachte, fragte sie sich, wie lange sie schon nichts mehr geträumt hatte. Auch mit Dingen wie Hoffnung hatte sie sich schon längere Zeit nicht mehr beschäftigt. Dennoch musste sie zugeben, dass sie hoffte, wieder gesund zu werden. Was sie dann aber tun würde, wusste sie keineswegs. Fürs erste beliess sie es dabei und entdeckte recht schnell eine Schale mit Futter in ihrer Nähe. Sie hatte schon oft davon gehört. Es soll wie Kaninchenköttel aussehen und nach Matsch schmecken. Ganz so schlimm schmeckte es aber nicht, nur unglaublich trocken. Allerdings wollte sie, wenn es wirklich wie Kaninchenköttel aussah, ihr Auge erst recht nicht öffnen. Sie schaffte es nicht, die ganze Schale leer zu fressen und nachdem sie etwas Wasser zu sich genommen hatte, legte sie sich wieder für ein Nickerchen hin. Doch viel zu viele Fragen und Ideen wanderten ihr durch den Kopf. Was mit leisem Rauschen begonnen hatte, erhebte sich nun zu einer Kakophonie. Ihn ihr summte und brodelte es, bis ihr ganz heiss wurde und sie heftig zu zittern begann. Angespannt versuchte sie ihre Krallen in den Boden zu versenken, traf aber nur auf harte Unnachgiebigkeit. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, während ihr Innerstes vor Schmerzen schrie. Sie hielt sich die Vorderpfoten über den Kopf und presste sich auf den Boden. Ich will nicht, Ich will nicht, Ichwillnicht… dachte sie immer wieder, als wäre es ein hilfreicher Zauberspruch, doch der Druck in ihrem Kopf wurde nur immer mehr, bis irgendwo in ihr eine Sehne riss. Sie machte ihr loderndes Auge auf. Ihr Blick huschte von einer Käfigwand zur nächsten und dann durch die Gitter nach draussen. Doch es gab nichts zu sehen. Sie konnte die anderen Katzen und Hunde deutlich atmen hören, doch ansonsten herrschte Ruhe. Es machte sie wahnsinnig, so umstellt von unsichtbaren Feinden zu sein. Sie kaschierte ihr ängstlich gesträubtes Fell mit einem gefährlichen Knurren. Die einzige Antwort war ein leises Husten. Frustration und Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Sie war hier gefangen. Ich will nicht, ich will nicht!!! Wieder versuchte sie dem Druck in ihrem Kopf mit ihren Pfoten Gegendruck zu geben, doch es funktionierte nicht. Sie hatte ein paar Sonnenaufgänge in diesem Bau verbracht. Sie schloss aber immer ihr Auge, wenn mal wieder ein Zweibeiner kam um ihre Schale aufzufüllen. Einmal war sie auch aus dem Käfig gebracht und auf eine harte Platte gestellt worden. Sie hatte sich nicht verteidigt. Im Endeffekt waren nur ihre Umschläge gewechselt worden. Doch nun war sie schon seit geraumer Zeit wieder im Käfig. Obwohl sie sich im Ganzen gestärkt fühlte, machte sie das im-Käfig-Sein sehr erschöpft. Sie konnte sich kaum richtig strecken und es gab nichts zu sehen. Als sie wieder einmal alle Hoffnung verloren hatte, hörte sie etwas von draussen. Pfotenschritte. Irgendwo in diesem Zweibeinernest gab es ein Loch und das Geräusch schien aus derselben Richtung wie der leichte Wind zu kommen. Ohne Vorwarnung begann die Katze ausserhalb zu miauen: "Einauge! Einauge, bist du wach?" Zuerst hatte [] gedacht, sie rede mit einer anderen Katze, aber sie war einäugig und es antwortete auch sonst niemand. "Ich bin wach", sagte sie mit einer möglichst festen Stimme, "Was willst du?" "Blume schickt mich, dir zu sagen, dass du bald wieder frei bist." Stille. "Wer bist du eigentlich?" Noch mehr Stille. Doch irgendwas musste sie der Katze draussen sagen. Doch das Einzige, was aus ihr herauskam war die Frage: "Wie heisst du?" Die Katze draussen schien sich ihre Antwort gut zu überlegen. Langsam meinte sie dann: "Fürs erste wirst du mich Funke nennen. Aber ich werde jetzt wieder gehen." "Der SternenClan möge deinen Weg erleuchten", murmelte [], ehe sie sich besinnen konnte. Funke stoppte kurz, ging dann jedoch weiter. Von da an kam Funke etwa einmal pro Sonnenaufgang vorbei und redete mit ihr. Vor allem wollte sie aber wissen, wie es ihren Wunden gehe. Etwas unwillig berichtete [] immer wahrheitsgemäss. Mit der Zeit hatte sie ein festes Bild von Funke im Kopf: sie war wohl eine Kätzin, mit bernsteinfarbigem und vor allem kurzem Fell, sonst hätte sie mehr Geräusche in Gras und Ähnlichem gehört, ihre Augen waren bestimmt gelb oder bernsteinfarbig wie ihr Fell um einen solchen Namen zu rechtfertigen. Ausserdem hielt sie Funke nicht für verweichlicht und fit in Geist und Körper. Sie sprach auch immer gehoben. Doch nach []s früherem Leben fragte sie fast nie. Sie hatte nur einmal wissen wollen, wo und mit wem sie früher gelebt hatte. Geantwortet hatte sie aber nur, dass sie mit anderen Katzen flussaufwärts gelebt hatte. Das und das Mal, als sie ihr SternenClans Segen gewünscht hatte, hatte sie kurz innegehalten. Die Kätzin wusste etwas über die Clans, nur was? War sie den Clans freundlich oder feindlich gesinnt? Sie hoffte Letzteres, damit sie nicht nur gesund wurde um wieder vor die Clan-Anführer gezerrt zu werden. Was würden der LeuchtClan und der WurzelClan sagen? Wie grausam war der KieselClan wirklich und wie würde sich der FlockenClan verhalten? Sie hatte furchtbares Heimweh, obwohl sie keinen dieser Clans ihr Heim nennen konnte. Aber eines fragte sie sich wirklich: Wie war es den Kleinen ergangen? Hatte sich der Engel nun doch noch zu den Lebenden bekennt? Ruhte die Asche weiterhin, oder entzündete sie sich doch noch? Und tief in ihrem Organ, das man einst Herz nannte empfand sie Bedauern, als sie sich fragte was einem ganz bestimmtem Kater im LeuchtClan gerade durch den Kopf ging. Einst hatte sie nur für eine Katze Bedauern empfunden, doch für -.-.- war es nun vorbei. Diese Freundschaft war Geschichte. Selbst ihre Abhängigkeit hatte nun ein Ende, da Blume ihr wohl genauso wie -.-.- in die Augen, das heisst, das Auge, blicken konnte. Andererseits war Blume nie vorbeigekommen, immer nur Funke. Doch irgendwann war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem all ihre physischen Wunden verheilt waren. Da die Zweibeiner sie bis jetzt gesund gepflegt hatten, fragte sie sich, was sie nun tun würden, da sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Ungeduldig schlug sie ihren Schwanz hin und her, während sie darauf wartete, dass sich die elende, graue Tür öffnen würde. Als es dann soweit war, schloss sie ihr Auge, ehe sie den Eintretenden sehen konnte. Ein Zweibeiner näherte sich ihrem Käfig. Diesmal wand er sich nicht von ihr ab, um sich einem anderen Gefangenen zuzuwenden, sondern öffnete ihren Käfig. Wie immer hielt sie still und liess sich widerstandslos aus dem Käfig holen. Es war einer der Zweibeiner, die sie jeweils gefüttert hatten. Obwohl sie überhaupt nicht davon angetan war, sich herumtragen zu lassen wie ein Junges, liess sie den Zweibeiner einfach machen. Er trug sie in den Plattenraum, doch ging dann weiter in einen anderen Raum, in dem sie noch nie gewesen war. Hier roch es viel mehr nach draussen und es gab viel mehr Zweibeiner, an denen die unterschiedlichsten Düfte hingen. Der Zweibeiner gab ein paar Geräusche von sich, worauf ein anderer Zweibeiner antwortete. Nun wurde sie auch noch wie ein Stück Frischbeute weitergereicht und fand sich in den Armen des anderen Zweibeiners wieder. Es war ein altes Weibchen und sie roch sehr streng nach Blumen oder etwas in der Art. Die beiden Zweibeiner gaben noch eine Weile Geräusche von sich, doch dann ging der weibliche Zweibeiner mit ihr einfach weg. Sie merkte, dass sie den Zweibeinerbau verlassen hatten, denn sie hörte endlich wieder die Geräusche von Vögeln und Insekten, wenn auch nur sehr schwach. Die Freude über das Entkommen war so gross, dass sie vergass zu fliehen und bevor sie es merkte, war sie in einem Monster. Beinahe hätte sie ihr Auge geöffnet um sich auf alles gefasst zu machen, besann sich dann aber doch eines besseren. Das Monster setzte sich grummelnd in Bewegung. Vor Schreck fuhr sie ihre Krallen in das weiche Material unter ihr, doch die Zweibeinerin neben ihr strahlte keine Angst oder gar Panik aus, sie war ganz ruhig. Tief einatmend versuchte sie sich davon zu überzeugen, dass, wenn die Zweibeinerin so ruhig war, sie auch keine Angst zu haben brauchte. SternenClan sei dank, hielt das Monster bereits nach absehbarer Zeit an. Die Zweibeinerin hob sie wieder hoch und verliess das Monster. Da sie ihr Auge nicht öffnen konnte, fragte sich [], wie sie das wohl geschafft hatte. Aus dem vergangenen Vorfall hatte sie jedoch ihre Lektion gelernt und befreite sich zappelnd aus dem Griff der Zweibeinerin. Ungelenk rappelte sie sich nach ihrem Sturz wieder auf und lief von der jaulenden Zweibeinerin weg. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie rannte, also war sie ziemlich erleichtert als sie über eine Wurzel strauchelte und in ein Gebüsch fiel. Es war aber ein Dornengebüsch. Verärgert darüber, sich schon wieder verletzt zu haben, machte sie sich daran die Dornen wieder aus ihrem Fell zu entfernen. Irgendwie schien sie sehr unaufmerksam geworden zu sein, denn sie hatte schon wieder vergessen, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. So hob die Zweibeinerin sie wieder hoch und setzte sie in einem neuen Zweibeinerbau ab. Verärgert nahm [] das Entfernen der Dornen wieder auf. Als sie irgendwann glaubte, endlich frei von Dornen zu sein, riskierte sie einen kurzen Blick. Die Zweibeinerin stand von ihr abgewandt und war mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Es gab äusserst seltsame Strukturen in diesem Bau, wovon sie auch später nicht bei allen wusste, wozu sie dienten. Vor allem aber gab es eine andere Katze. Nur leider hatte die sie vor ihr entdeckt. Erst ihr Schnurren machte [] auf sie aufmerksam. Sie lag auf einem grossen, rechteckigen Gegenstand, sodass nur ihr Kopf und Schwanz hervorschauten. Die Kätzin war weiss und erinnerte sie für einen kurzen Moment an -.-.-. Erschrocken erinnerte sie sich daran, ihr Auge zu schliessen. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass die Kätzin vor Schnurren die Augen geschlossen hatte. "Wer bist du?", erkundigte sich [], der es allmählich peinlich wurde, ausgelacht zu werden. Die Kätzin schnurrte noch eine Weile weiter, dann begann sie: "Du hast so lustig ausgesehen, als du in die Dornen gefallen bist und dann hast du auch noch so lange gebraucht mich zu bemerken, dass ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte." Die Kätzin hatte immer noch ein leichtes Schnurren auf der Zunge, als sie weiterredete. "Ich bin eines der Hauskätzchen, die in diesem Haus leben. Mein Name ist Aletheia. Wie es scheint gehörst du jetzt also zu uns." "Schätze schon, es sei denn, ich komme hier raus." "Hier raus?", Aletheia klang ehrlich überrascht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie noch irgendetwas sagen wollen, doch sie wurde von einem Kater unterbrochen, SternenClan weiss, woher er gekommen war. "Was soll das? "Eines der Hauskätzchen die hier leben", du sollst dich gefälligst als unser Mitglied vorstellen! Wir sind die Gemeinschaft und kein Haufen Hauskätzchen!" Der Kater schien nicht wirklich sauer, viel eher verärgert, wie er mit dem Schwanz schnippte um seine Worte zu betonen. Aletheia blieb still, auch wenn sich [] denken konnte, dass sie nur allzu gern eine säuerliche Antwort gegeben hätte. "Und wer bist du?", verlangte der Kater nun von [] zu wissen. "Ich bin Giftblick." "Wirst du hierbleiben?" Gute Frage. Darüber hatte sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Wenn sie in einem Zweibeinerort herumirrte, stärbe sie zweifellos. Es gäbe da zwar eine Alternative... Aber über die wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken. Sie sass hier fest, ob sie nun wollte oder nicht. "Mehr oder weniger. Ich muss diesen Bau aber von Zeit zu Zeit verlassen, sonst drehe ich noch durch", war deswegen ihre Antwort. "Wie ist dein Name, wenn ich fragen darf?" Der Kater antwortete ohne zu zögern: "Sphinx." Wieso hatten alle so elend schwierige Namen? Aletheia, Sphinx, was sollte das überhaupt bedeuten? Es wurde auch nicht besser, als sie später erfuhr, dass nicht nur Aletheia und Sphinx hier lebten, sondern noch Pegasus, Hydra, Iris und Pan. Iris und Pan waren zwar noch Junge, aber es war [] dennoch viel zu voll im Bau. So viele Katzen hatte sie seit den Clans nicht mehr um sich gehabt. Kategorie:Geschichten